


Home

by artistfire13



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, So this is a random thing i wrote a while ago, Swearing, Thomas was at war, a lot of fluff, and newt thought he was dead, and went missing, i might make this a series, until he came back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistfire13/pseuds/artistfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought you were dead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I might actually make this a series, tell me if you think I should.   
> I hope you like it, it's super short. I found it randomly in my old documents and thought it was cute so I would publish it.   
> -Sami

When Newt saw him, he stayed motionless, with a neutral expression on his face. Thomas was standing in front of his squadron, looking slightly worried but still mostly hopeful. In two quick strides, Newt walked in front of him, punched him in the gut, took his head with two hands and kissed him frantically.

“Never do that again,” he demanded, his voice cracking slightly, “Thomas James fucking Green, I swear to god, if you break my heart and die again, I'm going to track you down and kill you. Then I'll bring you back and kill you again.”

Thomas laughed, stroking Newt's cheek.

“You know I love you right?” he breathed. He couldn't seem to stop smiling, “please tell me you know I love you.”

Newt scoffed then wrapped his arms around Thomas.

“Damn right I know you love me” he replied, his head on Thomas's shoulder, “I suppose you should know that even after that stunt you pulled, I love you too. Thanks for waiting to tell me till you motherfucking died. I thought you were dead. We thought you were dead. We had a funeral and everything and I draped the flag over your empty casket and I sobbed my heart out. I have a whole fucking rant planned out for this moment you know.”

Thomas laughed again, not surprised he found tears in his eyes. He ran his fingers through Newt's hair, breathing in his scent for the first time in nearly a year.

“I've missed you,” he whispered.

Newt sighed, closing his eyes and squeezing him tighter.

“Thomas,” he murmured sadly, “fucking hell, I know. A whole year Thomas. You were missing a whole year. Please, just-”

Thomas knew Newt was trying very hard to stay strong and forcing anymore words from him would only end up horrible so he stayed quiet. He closed his eyes as well and swayed in place, holding on to Newt like he was his only lifeline. 

He was home.


End file.
